lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Marsh of Mystery/Transcript
KION: Come on. I wanna get outta here before nightfall. FULI: (SIGHS) Kion, did we have to through the marsh? KION: Don't worry Fuli, we'll be on the other side soon. Right Anga? ANGA: Yep. I can see the edge of the marsh. The next moja kwa moja stone is just beyond that. BUNGA: Ah, c'mon Fuli. This place isn't so bad. And the snails are great. (CRUNGHING) ONO: (SIGHS) BUNGA: Mmm, extra crunchy. FULI: It's nice enough for you. You're not in the mud. BUNGA: I love mud! Zuka Zama! FULI: Ugh! BUNGA: (LAUGHS) See? It's not so bad. FULI: Ugh. Could it get any worse? CREATURE: Get 'em! FULI: Of course, it can. (CREATURES YELLING) BESHTE: Ono, any idea what that is? ONO: I'm not sure. I won't know until I see it. Or until someone sees it. MAKINI: I don't wanna see it. It sounds mean. KION: Anga? ANGA: I can't tell. The grass is too thick. (YELLING) MAKINI: C'mon, Ono! I'll get you somewhere save before it attacks! BESHTE: Good idea, Makini. ONO: But we don't know what it is yet. MAKINI: All the more reason to go! ONO: Wait! Makini! KION: Get ready, everyone. Here it comes. (ALL YELLING) (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Aw, it's cute! BUNGA: Uh, which it? There's a bunch of them. (GROWLING) KION: Hey! Stop! Let's talk for a second. KRUD'DHA: No time for talkin! Only time for fightin'. (GRUNTS) ANGA: Need some help? FULI: I got this one, thanks. But here comes one for you. ANGA: Not gonna happen. (SCREAMS) BESHTE: Hey, little guy. What's your name? Okay. Well, I'm Beshte! (GROANS) BUNGA: Hey! Pick on someone your own size! Gotta admit, these guys got spirit! Ooh! Maybe too much! MAKINI: Don't worry, Ono! I'll keep you safe. ONO: Um, Makini. Makini? MAKINI: What? ONO: I don't hear the Guard anymore. Can you see them? MAKINI: Oh. Oh, no! I... I can't. I just wanted to make sure we were safe from whatever scary creature was attacking! ONO: Makini, we don't even know if was a scary creature. MAKINI: It sure sounded scary! But don't worry! I'll take us back! ONO: No! Wait! You don't have to carry me! MAKINI: Ooh! ONO: (GRUNTS) That's not what I meant! MAKINI: What is that? ONO: What's what? Why'd we stop? MAKINI: There'a a blue light! It's floating! Out over the Marsh! And it's beautiful. ONO: A floating blue light? Huh, That sounds like a marsh light. MAKINI: Just wait till you see it, Ono! It's amazing! I'll get you closer! ONO: Woah! No! Stop! MAKINI: Huh? ONO: (GRUNTS) MAKINI: Huh. That's weird. ONO: (GROANS) What's weird? MAKINI: The light. It's moving away from us. ONO: Huh. It's definitely a marsh light. And we definitely shouldn't follow it! MAKINI: But we're so close! Let me... (GASPS) Oh, no! Where did it go? ONO: Makini, listen to me. Those lights can be dangerous. MAKINI: Oh, I see some more over there. I'll catch one and show you. ONO: No, wait. You can't catch them. No one can! (CRIES) MAKINI: No, no, no. ONO: Makini, you have to stop. If you keep following the lights, we're going to get lost. Ugh. And I am going to get sick. MAKINI: Don't worry, Ono. There! I think that's where the first one was. That'll lead us back to the Guard, come on. Oh, not again! ONO: Let me guess. Those lights disappeared, too? MAKINI: (SIGHS) Yeah. I don't understand. The lights were right there. Then they vanished. ONO: I tried to tell you, Makini. MAKINI: Sorry, Ono. I should've listened. They were just so pretty. ONO: I know, but we can't stay here. We need to find our way back to the Guard. MAKINI: Right. I can do that. Um, which way? Ono? ONO: You have to be eyes for both of us, Makini. My vision's even worse in the dark marsh. MAKINI: Okay. Um... How about this way? (BOTH SCREAMING) FULI: Ugh, Great! Now, they're throwing mud at us! KION: Fuli! Look out! FULI: Argh... KION: (LAUGHS) FULI: Ugh! KION: Hey! FULI: Easy, Kion, we can't hurt them. We need to find out why they're mad. KION: Right. Thanks, Fuli. BUNGA: (GRUNTING) Whew! Trying not to fight is even more work than fighting! (GROWLING) BESHTE: Hey, lil' guy. Why are you so mad? (GRUNTING) BESHTE: (LAUGHS) Hey, stop! It tickles! (SNEEZES) (SCREAMS) BUNGA: Ha- ha! Nice one, Big B. BESHTE: Thanks, Lil' B. I just hope I didn't hurt him. (YELLING) BUNGA: Nah! He's fine! They're unstoppable! ANGA: This is ridiculous. Anga lenga! FULI: (GRUNTS) KRUD'DHA: Ahhh! FULI: Thanks. BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. (ALL SCREAMING) BESHTE: I hope they're okay. ANGA: They're fine. FULI: I'm sure they'll recover and be back for more soon. KION: But why were they so mad? BUNGA: (CRUNCHING) Beats me. KION: Ono, What do you think? Ono? FULI: Makini's gone, too. BESHTE: Oh, yeah! Makini said she was gonna keep Ono safe. ANGA: Well, it's safe now. BUNGA: Ono! Makini! KION: Where are they? MAKINI: Where are we? ONO: This must be a cavern below the marsh. Now, we're really lost. MAKINI: Oh, Ono, I am so, so sorry. I was supposed to be eyes for both of us. And now we're stuck in a hole. But don't worry. I'll get us out of here and find the Guard. And everything will be okay. Hmm. (STRAINS) Woah! Okay. If I can't climb out... I know! Ono, you can fly out and go get help. ONO: No, I can't. MAKINI: Why not? Are you hurt? ONO: No! I can't see. Remember? So even if I flew out of here, I wouldn't know where to go next. MAKINI: Right, of course. Don't worry. I'll think of something else. I'll get us out of here, Ono. ONO: Yeah. Maybe we can both think of something. ANGA: (SIGHS) It's no use. I can't see through the trees. KION: Okay. Then we'll have to track them another way. Fuli? FULI: Already on it. (SNIFFS) Got it! This way! BUNGA: (CRUNCHING) MMM! What? Food helps me think! And I have a great veiw from up here. I might even spot Makini and Ono before you do! ANGA: You think so? BUNGA: I know so! First one to spot 'em gets a snail! ANGA: Okay. But remember I am the keenest of sight. BUNGA: Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the... keenest of snails! FULI: (SNIFFS) (CREATURE YELLING) FULI: Ugh! Not again. (ALL YELLING) BUNGA: Lemme at 'em! (GROWLS) BESHTE: Remember, don't hurt em' Lil' B. BUNGA: So what am I suppose to do with 'em? Tag. You're it! PAGALA: Yah! KION: Hmm. We don't have time for this. KRUD'DHA: (GRUNTS) I've got you now! KION: We need to find Makini and Ono, so we can get out of this marsh and find the next moja kwa moja stone! Let's make a break for it. FULI: Finally. (YELPS) FULI: (SNIFFS) This way! Huwezi! KION: Everyone, follow Fuli! KRUD'DHA: (YELPS) We'll get you yet! This isn't over! ONO: (INHALES) Nawaza, nawaza, nawa... Za. MAKINI: (GRUNTING) ONO: Makini! I can't think with all of that noise! MAKINI: (GRUNTS) Got it! Now I can just use this root to climb out of here, and... Ahhh! Oops. (RUMPLING) MAKINI: Oh, no! ONO: Hurry! (GROANS) Now, we really need to find a way out of here. MAKINI: Sorry, Ono. ONO: Makini, listen. I need you to sit here and don't touch anything. MAKINI: Okay. Sitting and listening. Not touching. Oh! ONO: What did you do now? MAKINI: Nothing! Really! I was just sitting here, like you said, and then... (GASPS) There's a tunnel! ONO: Um... That's our way out! MAKINI: Are you sure? It's awfully dark and creepy down there. ONO: Well it's about to be really wet in here. So, unless you have another plan? MAKINI: (GULPS) On a second thought, that tunnel does look nice and dry. ONO: Exactly. MAKINI: Sharwi. Okay. Here we go. (SQUEAKING) ONO: Did you hear that? MAKINI: Hear what? I don't hear anything. What did it sound like? ONO: Shh. Listen. I definitely hear something. (SQUEAKING CONTINUES) MAKINI: Ooh! I... I hear it, too! What do you think it is? ONO: I don't know, but it sounds familiar. Hmm. Oh, no! (SQUEAKING) ONO: Look out, MakinI! (SCREAMS) Hapana! MAKINI: Sharwi, Ono! They're just bats! ONO: (SHUDDERS) Bats. Why did it have to be bats? MAKINI: (LAUGHS) I think that they were kind of cute! ONO: They are not cute! Sorry. I really don't like bats! MAKINI: It's okay, Ono. They're gone now. ONO: Wait a tick. They could be our way out. We can follow the bats. We just need to keep following this tunnel. MAKINI: Which tunnel, Ono? There's two of them. ONO: Oh. I didn't see that. Of course. MAKINI: I didn't see which tunnel the bats took either. It's really hard to see down here. It's so dark. I wonder how the bats do it. ONO: That's it! We can try it the same way as the bats. MAKINI: Bats can see in the dark? ONO: It isn't exactlly seeing. It's called echolocation. MAKINI: Echo- lo... what again? ONO: Echolocation. The bats make a sound, then listen for the echo. Depending on how loud it is, the bats know which tunnel to take. If it's a loud echo, it's a dead end. But if the echo facdes away, then there's an opening and that's the right tunnel. Got it? MAKINI: Got it! We should do it! How do we do it? ONO: I will do it. And I'll need complete silence. MAKINI: No problem! I'm the best at being quiet. You'll see. You'll be so glad you're stuck down here with me and not anyone else. You'll be able to hear everything! And you'll be able to decide which way to go and we'll be out of here in no time! ONO: (SIGHS) This is going to be tougher than I thought. BUNGA: Makini? (CRUNCHING) Ono! Makini! FULI: (SIGHS) It's really hard to focus with Bunga's yelling. But, I think we're getting close. (SNIFFS) Their scent is really storng here. KION: Good work, Fuli. Anga, can you get a better view here? ANGA: There! I see... BUNGA: Makini's tracks! (LAUGHS) That's right! I win! Told ya I could see great up here! Where's my prize? ANGA: Right down there. (BUNGA GRUNTS) (SPLASHING) BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Victory tastes so good. KION: These tracks only lead to more tracks. BESHTE: It looks like Makini was runing in circles. FULI (SNIFFS) They're scent goes in circles, too. (SNIFFS) They were definitely here. And over here. (SNIFFS) And over here. They were all over this clearing. KION: That doesn't make any sense. Why would Makini run in circles? FULI: Have you met Makini? ONO: (SNAPS) MAKINI: Did you do it yet? Was that echolocation? Which tunnel leads us out? ONO: (INHALES DEEPLY) I need you to be completely silent and listen. Remember? MAKINI: Oh, right! Yes! I remember! I'll be quiet this time. Listening, not talking. Starting... Now! ONO: (SNAPS) MAKINI: I don't hear anything. ONO: (GROANS) It's no use. It's not working. MAKINI: What? It's not? Why? Let's try again. ONO: The bats make clicking noises like I was doing, but they're louder and higher-pitched, so they create clear echoes. Or maybe they can just hear better than I can. MAKINI: Maybe you just need to make a louder, higher-pitched noise. Let's think. Loud and high-pitched. Loud and high-pitched. Whar sort of noise should it be? ONO: (GASPS) I know the perfect oud and high-pitched noise! MAKINI: You do? What is it? ONO: Your voice! MAKINI: Really? You think I'm high-pitched? ONO: You sure are! MAKINI: And loud enough to echo? ONO: Oh, yes! I need you to shout. Then we'll both listen back for the echo! MAKINI: Oh, yes. That sounds amazing. What should I shout? ONO: Anything. MAKINI: (SCREAMS) Anything! Anything (ECHOES LOUDLY) ONO: Hmm. That echo was pretty loud. That means the tunnel ends not very far from here. Try this one. MAKINI: (SCREAMS) Anything! (ECHO CONTINUES) (ECHO FADES) MAKINI: Oh, that one sounds different. It seems further away each time it echoed. ONO: Exactly, which means there's an opening at the end. And that means it's our way out. Come on. Makini: ¶ Just cause we're stuck ¶ Don't mean we're out of luck ¶ Between you and me ¶ We got brains and eyes to see Ono: ¶ We'll be okay ¶ Cause we're on our way ¶ We just got to shout ¶ To help us find a way out Makini: ¶ Anything Ono: ¶ That's what we can do Makini: ¶ Anything ¶ Now we know it's true ¶ Anything Ono: ¶ I know that we'll pull through Both: ¶ Anything ¶ Together, me and you Makini: ¶ We're on the move ¶ Now I think we found our groove Ono: ¶ Working as a team ¶ Not as hard it might seem Makini: ¶ We'll be okay ¶ Cause we're on our way Ono: ¶ You just got to shout ¶ To help us find a way out Makini: ¶ Anything Ono: ¶ That's what we can do Makini: ¶ Anything ¶ Now we know it's true ¶ Anything Ono: ¶ I know that we'll pull through Both: ¶ Anything ¶ Together, me and you Ono: ¶ No need to argue ¶ 'Cause now we're in sync Makini: ¶ As long we slow down ¶ Listen and think ¶ Listen and think ¶ Anything Ono: ¶ That's what we can do Makini: ¶ Anything ¶ Now we know it's true ¶ Anything Ono: ¶ I know that we'll pull through Both: ¶ Anything ¶ Together, me and you ¶ Anything ¶ Together, me and you MAKINI: (GIGGLES) Hey! We make a pretty good team. ONO: Yeah, I guess we do. Hey, the tunnel is sloping up. We must be getting close to the surface. MAKINI: (SQUEALS) Look, I see light. ONO: Not another marsh light. MAKINI: Nope. Regular old light from the sky. ONO: Good. Lead the way. KION: Look out for clues. Makini and Ono have to be close. BUNGA: Woah! Phew! Close one. Hmm. I wonder if... Nah, there probably aren't any snails down there. But I bet there are some under there. Yes! (LAUGHS) Mmm. (CRUNCHING) Mmm. (YELLING) KION: That's enough. Why do you keep attacking us? KRUD'DHA: Isn't it obvious? You're eating our snails! KION: Snails? BUNGA: (CRUNCHING) (MUFFLED) You mean these snails? KRUD'DHA: Attack! KION: Listen, I am really sorry. We had no idea the snails belonged to you. KRUD'DHA: We don't want a apology. We want our snails back! And we want you out of our marsh. KION: We're not leaving until we find our friends. KRUD'DHA: (YELPS) (ALL SCREAMING) KION: Makini? MAKINI: Hey, Kion. Oh, hello. Who are you? (GRUNTS) (ALL SCREAMING) KION: Makini, where's Ono? ONO: I'm here. MAKINI: I got you, Ono. (GRUNTS) Come on! KRUD'DHA: (GASPS) Snails! (ALL WHOOPING) BUNGA: Mmm... FULI: Don't even think about it. ONO: (EXHALES) Hi, everyone. Oh! Mongooses! They sure love snails. Common knowledge, really. FULI: Wish you were here earlier, Ono. KION: Yeah. What happened to you, guys? ONO: It's a long story. MAKINI: It sure is. First I followed some lights, then we fell in a hole... BUNGA: I almost fell in a hole, too. ONO: What's important is that Makini kept me safe. And we worked together to find all of you. MAKINI: Yeah. Turns out, we make a great team. ANGA: This way. The next Moja Kwa Moja stone's straight ahead. BUNGA: Hey! What's that? Look at that light. Let's check it out. MAKINI: No, no, no. Wait. That's how we got lost. BUNGA: Hey! (GRUNTING) Woah! You really can see better from up here. (GASPS) Are those snails? (GRUNTS) Hey, come on, let me go. ANGA: Nope. (ALL LAUGHING) BUNGA: Please, I'll share them. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts